mariosonictheolympicfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is a heroic individual who has assisted or fought alongside his twin brother, Mario on many occasions. Throughout his life he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Luigi has been alongside with Mario in all his crossovers with Sonic the Hedgehog and has formed a rivalry with Shadow. History ''Mario & Sonic Series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' doing hurdles in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games]] Like all Mario's spin-off outings, Luigi joins him once again in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Since Mario and and Sonic have been long time rivals, Luigi has taken on his own rivalry with Shadow the Hedgehog instead. Both Luigi and Shadow have been living in the shadows of the stars (Mario and Sonic, respectively), they have both been striving for so long to be second best, now they must compete with each other to be at least third. Luigi and Shadow continue this rivalry into the sequel, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, but they are shocked to find they are both left in the dust by Metal Sonic. Luigi is an all around well balanced character along with Mario, Blaze and Amy. His Emblem and Flag is the "L" symbol that he wears on his hat. Luigi has several different missions appearing on DS and Wii versions, respectively. DS missions includes: *Earn 3rd place in 100m freestyle. *Jump between 13-15m in Triple jump. *Hit rings in this order in Archery: Black, Red, Blue. *Earn five points using only spin shots in Table tennis (Press Y to hit left and hold left and press A to hit right and hold right). *Score at least 15 points with 10 shots. *Beat Shadow in Dream race. Wii missions includes: *Jump perfectly right before the foul line in triple jump. *Finish between 3 min 20sec-3 min.25 sec. in 4X100m freestyle. *Destroy six blocks and fall to the water first in dream platform. *Use all your stamina and stagger to finish line first. *Finish the game with ten points in dream table tennis. *Defeat Waluigi in dream fencing. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Luigi returns in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, this time in Vancouver, Canada, once again rivaling Shadow the Hedgehog. Luigi will join Mario and Sonic to save the Snow Spirits in the DS Adventure Tour. King Boo also chooses him to ski against him since Luigi has a fear of ghosts. Luigi also beats a group of Boos to get a key to unlock a gate. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Luigi reappears in ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as an All-Around character. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Luigi also appears in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. He is an All-Around type. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Luigi appears in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. He appears as an All-Around type.